Many wireless systems require that the clocks of different basestations be synchronized with one another. The clocks of the basestations may need to be synchronized in phase (absolute clock time) and/or frequency (clock rate). The degree to which the clocks of the basestations must be synchronized might be specified in a wireless standards document. Further, the performance of the overall network may be limited by the level of synchronization of the clocks.
One such wireless system is a femtocell network. Femtocells comprise Access Point Base Stations, or Access Points (APs), which are small cellular base stations typically used in buildings, residential environments, or locations with limited lines of sight to nearby antennae. Femtocells enable multiple mobile phones within range to connect to a cellular network through a broadband connection.